The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
An integrated circuit card (IC card) comprises a plastic card having an IC chip. The IC card may comprise a contacting type or a contact-less type. A contacting type IC card comprises metal contacts and a contact-less type comprises an RF transmission interface to allow an external card reader to transfer power and signals such that the card reader can communicate with the IC card.
IC cards include cards and memory cards. A card often comprises a microprocessor and an internal memory. The microprocessor is able to perform data storage operations and data security protection. The microprocessor often has the ability to access data that is stored in the card, and can process data and store the processed data into the internal memory of the IC card. For example, when the IC card is used in a stored-value application to store a balance or amount of money, the microprocessor can increase or reduce the balance after a transaction and store an updated balance in the card. A memory card is mainly utilized for data storage only, without having local processing power. Memory cards are commonly used in telephones, vending machines, etc.
Based on the data transmission mechanism that is used, IC cards may be classified into three types, contact type (based on International Standards Organization standard ISO 7816), contact-less type (ISO 14443 A/B/C), and dual interface type (both ISO7816 and ISO14443 A/B/C). The contact-type IC card may have 6 or 8 metal contacts. An external card reader may communicate with a contact-type IC card using 6 or 8 metallic contacts. The contact-less type IC card often comprises RF energy pick up coils, which allow the IC card to communicate with an external card reader via electromagnetic induction instead of metallic contacts.
Contact type IC cards are popular in the financial sector for applications such as credit cards or ATM bank cards, which comprise a secure IC chip package with a housing and card contacts in one plastic card. Contact-less IC cards are widely used in public transportation, e-purse and access control, etc.
In some applications there is a need to show a message within a contact-type IC card or contact-less type IC card, such as transaction value, balance or credit points etc. In a secure identification card application, some text message (e.g., name or work assignment) may be shown. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,561,430, 6,454,172, and US published application 20060049263 describe an IC card having an embedded display device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,454,172 uses a liquid crystal display (LCD) for the IC card display. To house the LCD display in the card form factor, IC card lamination is used, which involves high pressure and high temperature. Thus, the housing or support for the LCD display must be capable of surviving the IC card lamination process. Further, the completed IC card must be flexible. Microcup electrophoretic displays (EPD) from SiPix Imaging, Inc., Fremont, Calif. have better flexibility and durability suitable for an IC card with a display.
The Microcup EPD display is thin. The manufacturing process of the Microcup EPD display is a roll-to-roll process. Techniques for manufacturing Microcup EPD displays are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,930,818.
Frozen food is normally maintained within a predetermined temperature range during shipping. The food is at risk of spoilage when the food is not maintained in the predetermined temperature range. Therefore, shipping equipment requires a freezing mechanism to be established and also a temperature monitoring mechanism to be established. The freezing and temperature monitoring mechanisms are for checking to determine if the food is being maintained within the above-mentioned temperature range.